amor sincero
by karlyhux Cullen
Summary: Isabella , futura reina de inglaterra pese a las intrigas y complicaciones de su posicion lograra encontrar su verdadero amor .
1. Chapter 1

Me acerque ala escale y una vez más hay esta Lady Tania , lista para tomar mis mano mientras bajaba la larga escalinata, no fue hasta que tenía 8 años cuando entendí las extrañas reglas de mi madre.

Mi padre Charles había sido el cuarto hermano de mi tio Carlisle el actual Rey de Inglaterra , Carlisle heredo el trono de mi difunto tío Aro hermano mayor de mi padre , y durante el reinado de mi tío Carlisle mi otro tío Cayo también murió, todos con excepción de mi padre sin dejar descendencia alguna lo que me colocaba a mi Isabella, como la primera en al línea de sucesión al trono, claro que siendo yo aun menor de edad quienes por ahora gozarían de eso beneficios seria mi regente legal mi madre la Duquesa Renee , pero tampoco ella era la verdadera beneficiaria de mi privilegiado lugar era su apoderado legal sir James, era un hombre de lo mas detestable y el verdadero autor de las espantosa reglas que debía de seguir.

-Alteza , su mano por favor.

Esa era mi vida un ir a venir de interminables reglas unas más absurda que la otra.

-Madre, me necesitabas para algo.

-Oh mi pequeña, hemos sido invitadas al cumpleaños de tu tío Carlisle.

-desde luego esa invitación será declinada ante la descortesía de negarme a mí la invitación.

-No veo por que mi tío tendría que sufrir con la presencia de alguien que el resulta detestable el día de su cumpleaños.

-Es inaudito, como tu protector y futuro regente, tendría que estar invitado.

-Esta algo equivocado Sir James usted no es tal cosa, y llegado el momento estoy segura de que no cometer los errores de mi madre.

Todo sucedió muy rápido repentinamente James me había arrojado contra uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala privada de mi madre.

-Escúchame bien Isabella iras con tu tío y exigirás que envié una invitación junto a una disculpa por haberme omitido la primera vez.

Poco a poco se alejo de mi, mientras que mi madre observaba inmóvil sin el menor atisbo de tratar de defenderme.

-Sucede algo.

-Lady Alice creo que su presencia no ah sido requerida.

-Princesa se encuentra bien.

-Si Gracias Lady Alice, y tu madre jamás olvidare como te quedaste hay sentada mientras veías como me maltrataban.

Ok ya traía esto en mente desde hace un tiempo va contra mi RoseEmm team pero si les gusta anden díganlo dejen sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tantos los personajes como la idea original no son de mi pertenencia solo me adjudico la adaptación._

_El __Schloss Rosenau__, Coburgo. Enero 1836._

-Dime Emmett es tan bella como se ve en el retrato.

-Es lo que se rumora, por Dios Edward deja esa ridiculez sobre el amor, nacimos príncipes y como tal con múltiples obligaciones, tienes una obligación para con tu nación, imagina a tus hijos reinando Inglaterra.

-hare un intento, tal vez no sea arrogante.

-Bueno pues creo sería bueno dejaras eses estúpido tratado de ciencias y comenzaras a conocer un poco mas de sus gustos si es que quieres agradarle.

-Acaso tu y el tío Marco pretenden finja ser alguien que no soy.

-Hermano creí que lo habías entendido.

-Emmett, tranquilo ambos sabemos que el trono de Bélgica esta en tus manos, nos es necesario querer con tantas ansias apartarme del camino.

-Claro que el trono de Bélgica esta en mis manos, solo quiero que goces un poco de las miles del amor.

-por Dios Emmett lo que hay entre tú y Rosalie de Austria no es Amor, solo aconsejare que seas más discreto al tío Marco no le agradaría un hijo bastardo antes de tu matrimonio.

-Jóvenes Príncipes , es suficiente, debería de ser una mayor prioridad para ustedes aprender más sobre los gusto de su prima Isabella, la duquesa Reene y su tío Marco han pactado una vista al palacio de el Kensington, para que conozcan a la princesa, y esta es una lista de algunas cosas que son de su agrado.

-No la tienes tan fácil hermano ya te quiero ver soportante unos de eso espectáculos completos de ópera.

-Pues me encontraría mil veces más gustoso en ver la opera entera que descubrir que mi futura esposa es una meretriz, desnudándose frente a mí en nuestro primer encuentro , tal como lo hiso cierta princesa austriaca.

Emmett odiaba que le dijera algunas de las verdades de Rosalie, yo con franqueza las detestaba en mas de una forma, pensar en que Isabella fuese diferente mas recatada y sofisticada, o simplemente un poco mas virtuosa que Rosalie.

Como verán los capítulos son cortitos pero espero les gusten trato de ponerme al dia con el resto de las historias así que también invito a que pasen y las lean y que dejen sus reviws es trsite ver el traffic y bueno se los digo este primer capítulo tiene 83 entradas un día después y solo un review a mi me gusta mil leer pero cuando tomo un libro nada podre hacer para cambiar algo en el cosa que no pasa con los fics en ellos nosotras ponemos nuestra opinión las cosa que queremos vivan eso personajes que tanto adoramos, así que anden dejen su opinión…


	3. Chapter 3

Los meses trascurrieron más rápido de lo que esperaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en inicios de mayo y listos para emprender un largo viaje hasta el palacio de el Kensington, al encuentro de mi Isabella, en mas de unos de mis sueños ellas estaba presente , no entendía como alguien que aun no consocia me causaba ya un gran fervor.

-Sir James

-Duque Lauren

-Sus Altezas, la duquesa ya los espera, espero el viaje no allá tenido ningún inconveniente.

-Nada fuera de lo deteriorado de algunos caminos.

-Duquesa, no sabe que gusto es verla.

-Príncipe Emmett , o sobrino mío vamos dejemos la formalidades ven y dame un abrazo , no sabéis cuanto añoraba este encuentro.

Escuche una conversación en la parte superior.

-Alteza, por favor permítame, este no es al atuendo indicado, Alteza deténgase.

-Madre, Tío, Sir James y …..

-Oh Alteza, mi 0nombre es Emmett, futuro Rey de Bélgica , y este es mi hermano.

- Lord Edward es un placer estar antes su ojos princesa , no sabe cuanto gusto me daría, discutir con usted algunos tratados que ah publicado recientemente la universidad.

-Claro seria un gusto , pero no veo que interés podría tener un hombre que acudió personalmente a escuchar dichos tratados,

-Alteza todos sus intereses son los míos, y no sabe cuán decepcionado me siento de que o este su opera favorita en temporada hubiese sido un honor para mí acompañarla.

-Ah ya veo que está bastante al tanto de mis gustos, pero la opera ya no es mi favorita, prefiero el vals.

Malditas danzas de moda, Emmett había dicho que por cortesía no llegaríamos a ese punto hasta un segundo encuentro, pero que idiota había sido, que sabia Emmett del protocolo, el tipo que se acostó con su prometida en su primer encuentro.

-Por qué no suben y descansan un poco más tarde podremos salir a caminar a los jardines.

Bellas Pov

-Hija sería bueno escribieras sobre la primera impresión de Edward a tu tío.

-Madre si escribiera ahora de mi primera impresión diría que no hay tal, si dijera que adoro comer comida de caballo , el diría que lo adora también.

-Isabella, podrías demostrar un poco de más respeto, es lo que se espera de la futura reina de Inglaterra.

-Madre, me eh cansado de expresar tu opinión atreves de mi persona, así que en adelante confiare mas en mis propios juicios, si cometo un error será mío.

-Isabella, regresa aquí.

Lo mejor sería tratar de pasar un tiempo a solas, aun que eso resultara imposible dar un paso en esta casa sin alguien a mi lado seria toda una proeza.

-Lady Tania, asta aquí deseo me acompañes, podría llamar a Lady Alice.

-Si su Alteza.

-que sucede princesa

-Es guapo, pero también es mi primo.

-Alteza todas las casa realez0 en Europa están emparentadas con su familia.

-Crees que sería un buen esposo.

-Eso es algo que solo usted puede averiguar princesa.

-Debo admitir que es muy apuesto.

-Alteza, por algo se empieza. Podría descansar un momento para estar fresca cundo vuelva encontrarse con el príncipe.

Edward Pov

Por más que intente descansar me fue imposible su ojos estaba tan presentes en mi mente. era un ojos llenos de vida, llenos de juventud llenos de una vida q al parecer no se le había permitido aun vivir.

-Su Alteza.

-Príncipe Edward, nos correcto que usted me dirigía tal tratamiento siendo ambos de la misma condición real príncipe.

-Es muy probable aunque ambos seamos de la misma condición social, pero jamás me podría considerar igual de semejante princesa, es imposible equipara su belleza, ni su magnicidas.

-La cena espera.

Bella Pov

la cena fue un interminable desfile de adulaciones y cortesías, no sabía nada de él espera que la velada se rescatara, habíamos pactado un juego de ajedrez , algo que curiosamente al igual que a mi le agradaba.

-Princesa, podría esperar un segundo.

-Tania alto.

-Esperaba me pudiera conceder un segundo…

Su mirada era sincera una que aun no conocía, mientras se aclaraba la garganta para hacer notar quería habláramos a solas.

-Tiene que tomar mi mano, me imagino que eso también debe de ser usual para usted caminar por su palacio acompañado siempre.

Le extendí mi mano mientras el la tomaba afablemente, y la mantenía en alto.

-debe ser difícil a ver vivido cada segundo de su vida sin un solo momento de soledad.

-Un poco, casi ya no lo tono.

-Las personas; es fácil dejar de notar ala personas cuando siempre están a su lado.

-Es cierto, todas las personas de esta casa están tan presentes en mi vida que eh dejado de apreciarles.

-le deseo princesa que nunca pierda ah alguien que ame verdaderamente.

-Lo dice por su madre, Alteza no fue su culpa, su madre fue la responder de su separación.

-Alteza rogare nunca vuelva a expresarse de ese modo de mi madre , ellas nunca fue culpable de las muchas coas se rumoran entre los palacios.

-Entonces que sucedió.

-Mi joven eh ingenua madre se caso con amor pensado en que podría cambiar a mi padre, eso nunca sucedió y eventualmente dejo de ser útil a mi padre, más bien se convirtió en un obstáculo para su muchas conquistas, mi madre nunca fue una demente, y menos una cualquiera, nos amo a mi y a Emmett cada día de su vida.

-Disculpa, no debía cometer nada.

-No me alegra ver compartido con voz algo tan personal.

-Y amia ver conocido un poco del verdadero Edward.

-A mi me gustaría conocer un poco más de la verdadera Isabella.

Ok como siempre muchas entradas pero nada de reviews una lectora palpable espero te guste.


End file.
